Familie II
by Gregorian
Summary: (Fortsetzung zu "Familie") Die Geburt von Harrys und Tonks Sohn steht an.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

Langsam krochen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die weißen Vorhänge des Schlafzimmers. Es war groß, gemütlich und spartanisch eingerichtet. Ein großes Doppelbett, zwei Nachtschränkchen und zwei Kleiderschränke.  
Harry Potter lag in der einen Hälfte des Doppelbettes, einen Arm um Tonks geschlungen. Die Sonnenstrahlen, die inzwischen sein Gesicht erreicht hatten, weckten ihn auf. Harry gähnte einmal herzhaft und schloss dann noch einmal kurz die Augen. Erst die leichten Tritte an seiner Hand weckten ihn ganz auf. Vorsichtig, um Tonks nicht zu wecken, befreite er seine Hand aus ihrem Griff und stand auf.  
„Harry?" kam es leise vom Bett her. Harry drehte sich um. Tonks hatte bemerkt, dass ihr Ehemann nicht mehr da war und schaute ihn nun müde durch ihren Vorhang aus Haaren an. Haary musste lächeln, wie sie so verschlafen dalag. Harry ging um das Bett herum und setzte sich zu Tonks, die ihm müde die Hand auf den Arm legte. Immer noch lächelnd beugte sich Harry zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. Tonks Hand wanderte sofort von seinem Arm zu seinem Hinterkopf und zog ihn etwas näher, während sie seinen Kuss erwiderte. Als sie sich voneinander lösten schien Tonks nun etwas wacher zu sein. „Guten Morgen, Liebling." Sagte Tonks leise. Statt einer Antwort strich Harry ihr ein paar verirrte Strähnen hinter das Ohr.

Es war für Harry einfach unglaublich. Es gab Tage, da gab es für Harry nichts schöneres, als morgens einfach nur bei Tonks zu sitzen, sie sanft zu streicheln und ihr zuzusehen wie sie langsam aufwachte. Der letzte Teil dauerte, seit Tonks den achten Monat erreicht hatte, etwas länger. Manchmal war sie so müde, dass sie nicht mal aus dem Bett kam und Harry ihr das Frühstück ans Bett bringen musste. Naomi hatte daraus ein Ritual gemacht und seitdem wurde jedes Mal, wenn Tonks nicht aufstehen wollte, einfach im Ehebett gefrühstückt.  
„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Harry. Tonks schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln. „Wenn er nach der Geburt immer noch so aktiv ist wie jetzt werden wir beide keine Sekunde schlafen können." Harry musste leise lachen. Sanft legte er eine Hand auf Tonks Bauch und begann ihn sanft zu streicheln. Wieder konnte er die Tritte seines Sohnes gegen seine Hand spüren. Und wieder spürte er diese Faszination in sich aufsteigen. Es verzauberte Harry jedes Mal wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass seine Frau ihr zweites Kind unter dem Herzen trug. Auch bei Naomi war es schon so gewesen, allerdings gesteigert dadurch, dass sie das erste Kind war. Harry wollte gerade fragen, ob er Tonks das Frühstück ans Bett bringen sollte, als sie scharf die Luft einsog und sich an den Bauch griff. „Tonks, was ist los?" fragte Harry besorgt. Schwer atmend und gleichzeitig lächelnd sah ihm Tonks ins Gesicht. „Es…es kommt." Sagte sie leise.

Harry sprang auf und stürmte aus dem Schlafzimmer in Naomis Zimmer. „Naomi, aufwachen." Das Mädchen setze sich verschlafen auf und rieb sich die Augen. „Warum denn?" fragte sie. „Dein Brüderchen kommt und du musst jetzt zu deiner Großmutter." Auf einmal war Naomi hell wach. Schneller als Harry schauen konnte, war sie aus dem Bett gesprungen und an ihm vorbei in das Schlafzimmer der Eltern gerast. Harry eilte hinter her.

Tonks atmete kürzer als vorher, während sie versuchte ihre besorgte Tochter zu beruhigen. „Mir geht es gut, meine Kleine. Ich muss nur deinen Bruder auf die Welt bringen."  
„Tut dir was weh?" fragte Naomi. Tonks brachte ein Lächeln zu Stande. „Nein. Es zieht nur ein wenig. Geh jetzt mit deinem Vater zu Andromeda." Ihre Tochter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will hierbleiben und dir helfen." Tonks legte eine Hand an die Wange ihrer Tochter. „Du hilfst mir am besten, wenn du zu deiner Großmutter gehst. Bitte tu was ich dir sage, sei so lieb." Den letzten Teil presste Tonks schon hervor. Die Wehen setzten ein und sie wollte auf keinen Fall ihre ohnehin aufgeregte Tochter beunruhigen. Naomi nickte leicht und folgte ihrem Vater zurück in ihr Zimmer. Dort zog Harry ihr schnell etwas an und zog sie dann zum Kamin. Harry warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein. „Andromeda Tonks Haus." Sofort erschien der Kopf von Tonks Mutter in den Flammen. „Ist es soweit?" fragte sie. Harry nickte. „Kann Naomi bei dir bleiben?" Andromeda nickte. „Aber sicher." Harry ging runter auf ein Knie und nahm seine Tochter in die Arme. „Sei brav und stell nichts an." Sagte er. „Ich bin immer brav, Daddy." Antwortete seine Tochter beleidigt. Harry gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor Naomi in die Flammen trat. Kurz darauf erschien noch einmal Andromeda um zu sagen, dass Naomi gut angekommen war. Dann brach die Verbindung ab.

„Harry!" rief Tonks aus dem Schlafzimmer. Harry raste die Treppe nach oben in das Zimmer. Tonks saß gegen den Bettkopf gelehnt, die Beine gespreizt und angezogen und atmete noch kürzer.  
Die Geburt ging los.

Harry stand in der Tür und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er sprang an Tonks Seite und versuchte sie irgendwie zu beruhigen. „Kannst du aufstehen?" fragte Harry. Tonks schüttelte den Kopf und schrie einmal auf. Harrys Blick wanderte zwischen Tonks Unterkörper und ihrem verzerrten Gesicht hin und her.  
Es ging wohl nicht anders.  
Harry stand auf, holte alles was er an Decken und Handtüchern finden konnte. Dann setzte er sich vor Tonks und begann ihr bei der anstehenden Geburt zu helfen.

Die Geburt dauerte nicht mal drei Stunden. Tonks Haar war schweißverklebt, ihr Gesicht nass und müde, aber trotzdem glücklich. Mit Tränen in den Augen schaute Tonks auf das in Tüchern gewickelte Baby in ihren Armen hinab. Der Mund war leicht geöffnet, die Augen geschlossen und das Gesicht gerötet.  
Harry saß neben Tonks und hielt sie fest. In seinem Kopf war es völlig leer. Zum einen war er völlig davon eingenommen, dass er nun zum zweiten Mal Vater geworden war. Aber zum anderen und zu einem viel größeren Teil beherrschte ihn die Gewissheit, dass er gerade die Aufgabe übernommen hatte, die eigentlich die Hebamme übernehmen sollte. Er hatte Tonks gesagt, wann sie pressen und wann sie atmen sollte. Er hatte ihr gut zugeredet, hatte versucht sie zu beruhigen. Er hatte die Nabelschnur durchtrennt und das Baby mit einem Reinigungszauber von dem Blut befreit.

Harry atmete einmal tief durch, stand langsam auf und lehnte Tonks gegen die vielen aufgestellten Kissen, damit sie aufrecht saß. „Ich sag im St. Mungos Bescheid." Sagte er. Tonks nickte nur, völlig von dem neuen, kleinen Leben eingenommen, das gerade friedlich in ihren Armen schlief.

Der Heiler kam und sprach einige Diagnosezauber über das Baby. Als er die Schilderung der Geburt hörte, bekam er vor Staunen fast den Mund nicht mehr zu. Anschließend gratulierte er Harry und Tonks zu dieser Leistung. Hausgeburten an sich waren in der magischen Welt selten, aber dann auch noch durch die Eltern durchgeführt war es eine kleine Sensation. Nachdem der Heiler versichert hatte, dass das Baby bei bester Gesundheit war und gesagt hatte, er würde in den nächsten Tagen vorbeikommen, um nach dem Baby zu sehen, verschwand er wieder.

Harry setzte sich wieder zu Tonks und nahm sie in den Arm. „Wie wollen wir ihn überhaupt nennen?" fragte Harry.

„Wieso fragst du mich? Er ist dein Sohn."  
„Bis vor einer halben Stunde war er noch deiner." Antwortete Harry. Tonks schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Ein ähnliches Geplänkel hatten die beiden bei Naomis Geburt auch schon gehabt. Beide überlegten, welchen Namen sie ihrem Sohn geben konnten. „Wie wäre es mit Aron?" fragte Tonks. „Wie kommst du jetzt auf Aron?"

Tonks zuckte die Schultern. „Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich mir als kleines Mädchen mal fest vorgenommen habe, sollte ich mal Kinder haben, würde ich eines davon Aron nennen."

„Gut, dann nennen wir ihn Aron." Sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Wenn du einen anderen Namen hast…"

Harry legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Der Name ist schön, Tonks. Außerdem hab ich damals entschieden, dass unsere Tochter Naomi heißt." Tonks lächelte ihn an, zog ihn am Kragen seines Hemdes zu sich und küsste ihn. Harry strich ihr sanft über das Haar, ehe er aufstand, um endlich allen zu sagen, dass das Kind da war. Tonks blieb im Bett sitzen. Kaum, dass Harry aus dem Zimmer war, wachte Aron auf und begann zu schreien. Sofort stand Harry wieder im Zimmer. „Er hat nur Hunger." Beruhigte ihn Tonks, knöpfte sich ihr Nachthemd auf und legte Aron an ihre Brust, der sofort anfing gierig zu trinken.  
Harry beobachtete die Szene eine kurze Zeit, bevor er nach unten zum Kamin ging.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Fast schon ehrfurchtsvoll kniete Naomi neben ihrer Mutter, der Blick zwischen Tonks und dem Baby in ihrem Arm hin und her wandernd. Tonks lächelte ihre Tochter an und streichelte ihr schwarzes Haar. „Das ist dein kleiner Bruder, Naomi." Sagte sie glücklich und drehte sich so, dass Naomi das Baby besser sehen konnte. Naomi rückte etwas näher. „Darf…Darf ich ihn streicheln?" fragte das Mädchen scheu.

„Natürlich darfst du ihn streicheln." Sagte Tonks. Langsam streckte Naomi ihre Hand aus und berührte mit ihren Fingerspitzen vorsichtig das kleine Gesicht ihres Bruders. Naomi begann zu strahlen. „Mein kleiner Bruder."

„Er heißt Aron." Fügte Tonks hinzu. Naomi rückte noch ein Stück näher, um ihren Bruder besser streicheln zu können. Etwas schüchtern sah sie ihre Mutter an. „Darf ich ihn auch mal in den Arm nehmen?" fragte sie. Tonks nickte lächelnd und legte Naomi vorsichtig ihren Bruder in die Arme. Das Mädchen setzte sich etwas bequemer hin, sodass Aron zum Teil auf dem Bett, aber zum Großteil in ihren Armen lag. Aron schien zu spüren, dass er jetzt woanders war und machte ein paar leise Geräusche. Naomi begann ihren kleinen neugeborenen Bruder sanft zu wiegen und eine leise Melodie für ihn zu summen.

Harry und Tonks sahen zu wie ihre Tochter mit ihrem kleinen Bruder umging. Es gab für die beiden Eltern in diesem Moment kein schöneres Bild.

„Wann kommt die ganze Meute?" fragte Tonks.

„Nächste Woche.", antwortete Harry, „Haben gemeint du sollst dich erst mal erholen." Tonks lächelte ihren Ehemann an und griff nach seiner Hand. In diesem Moment begann Aron sich zu bewegen und einige ungemütliche Laute von sich zu geben. Naomi war sofort in Panik. „Mummy, was hat er denn? Tut ihm was weh?" Tonks schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, mein Liebling. Er hat nur Hunger." „Darf ich ihn füttern?"

Harry brüllte vor Lachen, als er diesen Satz von seiner Tochter hörte. „Naomi, damit lässt du dir bitte noch Zeit, ja?" bekam er hervor. Naomi sah ihren Vater verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?" fragte sie interessiert. „Das erzähl ich dir wenn du älter bist."

Naomi schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Ich bin schon alt genug." Sagte sie trotzig. Harry tippte ihr lächelnd auf die Nasenspitze. „Ja das bist du. Aber trotzdem noch zu jung."

Tonks hatte währenddessen wieder ihr Nachthemd geöffnet und Aron an ihre Brust gelegt, der sofort begann zu trinken. Naomi sah genau hin, als würde sie etwas sehr interessantes sehen. Harry musste den Kopf schütteln. Manchmal verstand er seine Tochter einfach nicht.

Nachdem Aron fertig getrunken hatte, legte ihn Tonks zurück in die kleine Krippe, die neben ihrer Bettseite stand. Dann legte sie sich zurück ins Bett. Sofort wurde der freie Platz von Naomi eingenommen, die sich auf den Schoß ihrer Mutter setzte und ihre Arme um deren Hals schlang. Eigentlich war Tonks müde und hätte jetzt am liebsten etwas geschlafen. Aber niemals würde sie ihre Tochter wegschicken, wenn Naomi mit ihr kuscheln wollte. Irgendwas in Tonks mütterlichem Instinkt sagte ihr, dass sie Naomi jetzt, und auch in Zukunft, wenn sie ihre Nähe suchte, nicht abweisen durfte. Also erwiderte sie die Umarmung ihrer Tochter und drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich hab dich lieb, Mummy." Sagte Naomi leise gegen ihren Hals. Tonks nickte und küsste das Haar ihrer Tochter. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Naomi."

Diese Szene vor Harry, Tonks wie sie ihre Tochter festhielt und ihr Worte voller mütterlicher Liebe zuflüsterte, erwärmten Harrys Herz. Er spürte Tränen in seinen Augen. Tränen der Freude.

Er war der glücklichste Mann der Welt. Und es brauchte niemanden, der ihm das sagte. Harry wusste es.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Schlafzimmertür riss die Familie aus ihren Gedanken. Die Tür ging auf und ein Mann, gekleidet in einen schäbigen Umhang, steckte den Kopf in das Zimmer.

„Ähm, hallo."

Harry und Tonks erkannten die Stimme sofort wieder. „Remus!" riefen sie beide aus. Lupin lächelte und trat ein. Harry stand auf und umarmte den besten Freund seiner Eltern. „Verdammt, was machst du denn hier?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

Lupin lächelte. „Ich war gerade in der Nähe und dachte ich schau mal vorbei. Hab irgendwo aufgeschnappt, dass hier ein Kind zur Welt gekommen ist." Lupin sah die Krippe und trat vorsichtig näher. Der Anblick des kleinen Babys, das dort friedlich vor sich hin ratzte, brachte sein Herz zum Lächeln. Noch nie, seit der Geburt des Mannes, der der Vater des Kindes war, hatte er etwas so schönes gesehen. Lupin richtete sich wieder auf und lächelte Tonks an. „Er sieht aus wie du, Nym…" „Pscht. Niemand darf Mummy so nennen. Nur Daddy." Wurde Lupin harsch unterbrochen. Erstaunt schaute Lupin auf das kleine Mädchen, das auf Tonks Schoß saß und ihn mahnend anblickte. „Und wie heißt du, junge Dame?" fragte der Werwolf. „Ich heiße Naomi." Antwortete sie. Lupin streckte seine Hand aus. „Es freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Naomi. Ich bin Remus Lupin." Die beiden schüttelten sich die Hände. Als er in das Gesicht des Mädchens schaute, viel ihm auf, dass sie mehr nach Harry ging.

Tonks gähnte einmal tief. „Naomi, möchtest du nicht mit Daddy nach unten gehen?" fragte sie ihre Tochter. Naomi schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, ich möchte bei dir bleiben." „Aber ich bin müde." Sagte Tonks. Sofort riss Naomi ihren Mund auf und ließ ein deutliches Gähnen vernehmen. „Ich auch." Antwortete sie und begann sofort es sich an der Seite ihrer Mutter bequem zu machen. Tonks schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf, dann rutschte sie etwas weiter unter die Decke und zog Naomi zu sich.

„Ich glaube wir sind hier unerwünscht." Sagte Remus leise zu Harry. Harry nickte nur und ging mit Remus aus dem Schlafzimmer nach unten in die Küche. „Möchtest du ein Butterbier?" fragte Harry. Remus nickte. Harry nahm zwei Flaschen aus dem Kühlschrank und ging mit Remus nach draußen auf die Terrasse. Die beiden Männer setzten sich und tranken einige Schlucke.

Irgendwann lächelte Remus Harry an. „Ich hätte ja mit einigem gerechnet, aber nicht damit."

„Du meinst, dass Tonks und ich heiraten und zusammen zwei Kinder bekommen?"

Remus nickte nur. „Ich hatte eigentlich immer gedacht, dass du mit Ginny oder Hermine zusammen kommen würdest." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Hermine ist wie eine Schwester für mich. Und Ginny." Etwas ausdruckslos schaute Harry auf den Terrassentisch. „Während ich Horkruxe zerstört und mich in der Weltgeschichte rumgetrieben habe, hat sie sich von ihrem Exfreund Dean Thomas trösten lassen."

„Das tut mir Leid."Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Muss es nicht. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke wie die Dinge jetzt stehen, bin ich ganz froh darüber."

Remus nickte. „Mich würde wirklich interessieren wie das mit dir und Tonks gelaufen ist." Harry sah seinen ehemaligen Lehrer enttäuscht an. „Jetzt komm schon Remus. Du weißt wie das läuft. Junge trifft Mädchen, Mädchen trifft Junge, Junge und Mädchen heiraten und kriegen Kinder." Remus lachte wieder, wurde aber schnell ernst. „Na los, erzähl."

Harry setzte sich etwas bequemer zurecht und begann am Hals seiner Flasche zu spielen. „Naja, nachdem der Krieg zu Ende, und ich mit Hogwarts fertig war, hab ich mich bei den Auroren beworben."

„Die müssen doch sicher Feuer und Flamme gewesen sein, dass der berühmte Harry Potter ein Auror werden möchte."

Harry nickte. „So in der Art. Es war fast schon ekelhaft, wie der Kerl gebuckelt hat." „Hättest du vorher Bescheid gesagt, hätte er vermutlich den roten Teppich ausgerollt." meinte Lupin. Harry nickte und trank einen Schluck Butterbier. „Ich musste nicht mal die Aufnahmeprüfung oder sonst einen Test machen." Beide schwiegen eine Weile, bevor Harry weitersprach. „Tonks hab ich dann kurz darauf wiedergetroffen. Wir haben uns unterhalten, angefangen miteinander auszugehen." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tja. Und irgendwann haben wir dann geheiratet." Remus nickte. „Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich, Harry. Und deine Eltern und Sirius wären es auch." „Sie sind stolz auf mich, Remus." Antwortete Harry. Remus sah ihn fragend an. Harry lächelte nur und warf einen Blick gen Himmel. Remus folge Harrys Blick und verstand.

„Tonks ist eine wunderbare Frau, Harry. Vergiss das niemals." Sagte Remus. Harry warf ihm ein wissendes Lächeln zu. „Du musst es ja wissen. Immerhin warst du schon mit ihr verheiratet." Auf einmal begann Remus in seinem Stuhl ungemütlich umher zu rutschen. „Harry, ich weiß nicht wie viel dir Tonks von unserer Ehe erzählt hat." „Eigentlich gar nichts. Außer die Geschichte, dass sie dir erzählt hat, sie würde ein Kind von dir erwarten." Remus nickte. „Harry. Das zwischen Tonks und mir damals war nicht Mal annährend das, was ihr beide habt. Und das hätte es auch nie werden können." Harry legte seine beiden Unterarme auf dem Tisch ab. „Was ist denn damals schief gelaufen zwischen euch?" fragte er. Remus überlegte, wo er anfangen sollte. „Kannst du dich noch an die Nacht erinnern, als Dumbledore gestorben ist?" Harry nickte. „Und weißt du auch noch wie Tonks auf mich eingeredet hat?" „Sie hat dich ja kaum zu Wort kommen lassen." kommentierte Harry. „Hör zu. Ich möchte jetzt nicht, dass du etwas Falsches denkst." Sagte Remus klar, „Tonks und Ich. Das ist Vergangenheit. Das hätte nie etwas werden können. Irgendwann hätten wir uns getrennt, so oder so. Ich will nicht, dass du jetzt denkst, ich wäre hier um, naja…" „Remus, jetzt hör auf solchen Mist zu quatschen und erzähl weiter." Unterbrach ihn Harry. Remus nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. „Nach dem Begräbnis hat mich Tonks zu ihren Eltern geschleift und als ihren neuen Freund vorgestellt. Besonders begeistert waren ihre Eltern nicht." Harry nickte. „Kann ich mir vorstellen." Sagte er leise, ohne dass Remus es hörte. „Jedenfalls stand ich danach unter Zugzwang." „Lass mich raten. Tonks hat sich mit ihren Eltern gestritten und du hast sie um des lieben Friedens willen gefragt, ob sie dich heiraten will." „Ja." War Remus einzige Antwort. Irgendwie klang es so, als würde er sich entschuldigen. „Besonders glücklich hast du auch nie ausgesehen, wenn ich ehrlich bin." Wagte sich Harry vor. „War ich auch nicht." Gestand Remus. „Versteh mich nicht falsch. Tonks ist eine wundervolle Frau. Aber ich habe sie nicht geliebt. Sie war für mich eine gute Freundin, vielleicht so etwas wie eine kleine Schwester. Aber auf keinen Fall die Frau mit der ich mein Leben verbringen könnte." Remus schien nicht vorzuhaben weiter zu reden, sondern trank einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und starrte dann mit abwesendem Blick vor sich hin. „Wo hast du dich eigentlich nach dem Krieg rumgetrieben?" fragte Harry mit dem Versuch das Thema zu wechseln. Remus massierte sich die Stirn, als müsse er nachdenken. „Nach dem Krieg - und nach meiner Scheidung von Tonks - hab ich einfach gemerkt, dass ich wegmusste. Ich wusste noch nicht wohin. Irgendwohin wo man mich nicht kannte. Also bin ich nach Kanada. Die haben dort ein Reservat, wo sich Werwölfe frei bewegen können." Ein Lächeln erschien auf Remus Gesicht. „Nun ja, und…" Harry fing an zu grinsen. „Du hast eine Frau kennengelernt." beendete Harry den Satz. Remus nickte. „Ja." „Ist sie auch ein Werwolf?" fragte Harry. „Nein." Antwortete Remus. „Aber sie kennt sich sehr gut mit dem Wolfsbanntrank aus." Fügte er noch hinzu. „Und wann wolltest du sie mal vorstellen?" fragte Harry. „Nächste Woche. Weil dann doch alle hier sind." Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Woher weißt du das?" Remus setzte ein Rumtreiberlächeln auf. „Andromeda hat es mir erzählt." „Tonks Mutter?" entfuhr es Harry ungläubig. „Ja. Sie hat mich vor drei Jahren mal kontaktiert. Sie meinte, es wäre gut gewesen, dass ich wenigstens dann doch den Mumm gehabt hätte Tonks die Wahrheit zu sagen, anstatt für sie den glücklichen Ehemann zu spielen." Harry nickte erstaunt. Eine solche Reaktion hätte er von allen, aber nicht von Andromeda Tonks erwartet.

Remus holte eine kleine Taschenuhr hervor. „Schon so spät? Wird Zeit für mich zu gehen, Harry." Harry stand auf und umarmte Remus. „War schön dich mal wiederzusehen." Sagte er. Remus nickte und disapparierte.

Harry kam zurück in das Schlafzimmer. Naomi lag in der Mitte des großen Doppelbettes. Sie trug noch ihre ganzen Klamotten. Vorsichtig weckte Harry sie. „Möchtest du hier schlafen?" Naomi nickte nur müde und setzte sich auf. Harry half ihr beim Umziehen. Dann schlüpfte er selbst in seinen Pyjama und streckte sich auf seiner Seite aus. Naomi rückte zu ihm und schmiegte sich bei ihrem Vater an. Harry sah hinüber zu Tonks. Sie schlief mit dem Rücken zu ihm, der Krippe zugewandt, in der Aron lag. Harry streckte die Hand aus und berührte Tonks Nacken. Tonks zog die Schultern hoch und ließ ein genüssliches Schnurren hören. Harry lächelte. Er wusste, wie sehr sie das mochte. Als er seine Hand wieder zurückzog, rutschte Tonks unmerklich nach.

Harry saß am Bettrand, völlig gefangen von dem Bild, dass sich ihm bot. Tonks lag, mit Naomi fest im Arm, im Bett. Beide schliefen friedlich. Selig lächelnd streichelte Harry zuerst über Tonks und dann über Naomis Gesicht.

Der Junge der überlebte, der Auserwählte, der Retter der Zaubererwelt. Doch all diese Namen beschrieben nicht den wahren Harry.

Er war Harry James Potter, Ehemann von Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, Vater von Naomi Potter und Aron Potter.

Er war der glücklichste Mann der Welt. Und es brauchte niemanden, der ihm das sagte. Harry wusste es.


End file.
